Diabolism
Diabolism This is part of the Skill Sets category. Come, my child. Come face your demons. They are many and they scream thy name. -'Vyndar Master Diabolist' Hit Points Modifier: 3. Mana Points Modifier: 4. Faith Points Modifier: 1. Carry Capacity Modifier: 20. Play Style Using Diabolism as a main skill set requires both an extensive back story to explain why your character has access to such dark arts and cunning enough to not be caught practicing said arts. You cannot be of the good alignment and utilize this skill set as contacting Demonic Creatures requires acts of evil. Play Mechanics The Diabolism skill set relies on a harsh give-and-take system in which they allow their demon companions inflict major crowd control affects on them in exchange for great boons normally in the form of destroying their enemies. It is also one of the highest mana costing of skill sets alongside relying on hard to get reagents making it more than likely the most expensive skill set there is. Naturally Acquired (Permanent) Demonic Whispers Skill Type: Passive. Requirements: Summon or Call a Demonic Creature. Once you have successfully contacted a creature from the plane of Helsvare you have permanently opened your subconscious to their dark whispers and desires. Whenever you approach open fire of magical means or a place that has had previous demonic summonings your mind will be opened wide enough to be tormented by their never-ending demands and threats. Roll a D20; if your roll is higher than your level of Diabolism all your rolls this turn are halved. At level 20 you can hear the whispers but are immune to their side-effects. Demon-Kin Skill Type: Passive. Requirements: Successfully make a Demonic Creature your familiar. Creating a familiar out of a Demonic Creature has caused your mind to grow similar to theirs. Demonic Whispers only affects you every three turns and mind-altering magic from Demonic Creatures is only half as affective. Level One Voice of Madness Skill Type: Active. Requirements: 5 Mana Points. You let the Whispers take over your mind as you speak in Demonic tongue inflecting "Demonic Whispers" upon the target forcing them to roll a D20, if they do not roll over 15 any roll they make on their next turn is halved. This ability is automatically successful if you are under the effect of "Demonic Whispers" but costs 8 Mana Points instead. Level Two Mark: Focus & Pain Skill Type: Active. Requirements: 8 Mana Points, 1 Pinch of Salt. Self Target; you throw the salt at your person causing a fierce burn upon your flesh causing 4 initial fire damage and then 1 fire damage for each turn the Mark is on you. In exchange you are immune to mind-altering crowd control for the duration, not including "Demonic Whispers". Enemy Target; you throw the salt at the enemy applying 5 initial fire damage if it lands on their flesh and then 1 fire damage per turn for 3 turns. Ground Target; you spent three turns preparing a a circle on the ground that causes 5 fire damage upon anything that steps within the circle. Level Three Soul Gem: Sliver Skill Type: Creation. Requirements: 15 Mana Points. Self Target; you take 5 turns and focus your soul into a physical manifestation creating a Sliver of a Soul Gem. Your Hit Points, Mana Points, Faith Points, and Carry Capacity are permanently lowered by 5% for a week or until you consume the Sliver. Dead Target (max 10 turns); you take 5 turns and create a physical manifestation out of the remaining soul of the recently deceased into a physical manifestation creating a Sliver of a Soul Gem. Consume Soul Gem Skill Type: Active. Requirements: Soul Gem of varying size. Sliver; you crush the Soul Gem into your flesh instantly restore 5% of your health points, mana points, and faith points. Fragment; you crush the Soul Gem into your flesh instantly restore 10% of your health points, mana points, and faith points. Shard; you crush the Soul Gem into your flesh instantly restore 20% of your health points, mana points, and faith points. Gem; you crush the Soul Gem into your flesh instantly restore 40% of your health points, mana points, and faith points. Level Four Level Five Level Six Level Seven Level Eight Level Nine Level Ten Level Eleven Level Twelve Level Thirteen Level Fourteen Level Fifteen Level Sixteen Level Seventeen Level Eighteen Level Nineteen Level Twenty